A Twist of Fate
by InsertCoolWittyUsernameHere
Summary: So this is my first fanfiction.I hope you like it :).Zoe and Rose are obsessed with the percy Jackson series.What happens when they see Annabeth on their school bus and find out they are demi-gods.What happens when the next great prophecy is about them?. Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Zoe's POV

"Hurry up Zoe "yelled my younger twin brother Louis. Yeah I said younger, I was born FIRST he likes to pretend he he's the older one. "Zoe Hurry up we're gonna be late for school" he called

"I'm coming" I replied, pulling on my shoes and shoving my iPod in my bag.

I walked into the kitchen to get my lunch to find my mum in her online mode

"C 'ya Mum" I called out

"That's nice" she replied

"I am going to run away with the circus and might never come back"

"Have fun" she replied, obviously oblivious.

As always, I hesitated before opening the front door. But this time I had a funny felling in the pit of my stomach, which told me I might not be returning for a while. I shrugged it off and started jogging to catch up to Louis

"So are you ready to go" he asked me

I rolled my eyes "Yes". Louis nodded his head in acknowledgement before turning and walking quickly towards our bus stop which is about 23 meters away from our house. Normally I would have protested and tried to convince him to stay home with me. No matter how many times I changed schools, the first day was always the worst.

The only reason I was willing to go to our new school (We were expelled from the last one. Long story short, "we" burnt down a building. Trust me; it's not as bad as it sounds )Rose would be waiting for me.

We only just made it to the bus stop as the bus pulled up to the curb. WE found Rose already there waiting

"So glad you made, it in time" Rose said jokingly

I stuck my tongue out and pushed her towards the open door, Louis and I followed her before taking our usual seats in the middle of the bus.

"Who's that new girl, the one with the blonde hair" Louis asked, pointing to an unfamiliar girl a few seats away

"She has blonde hair" I noted, looking at Rose who had a knowing expression on her face.

"Annabeth has blonde hair" we both said in unison, before high fiving each other

"Oh my god why are you two so obsessed with those stupid books, I should get some normal friends

AS if sensing that we were talking about her the blonde haired girl turned around to look at us.

That's when we saw her startling stormy grey eyes.

**I hope you liked the first chapter. It's my first story so It would make my day if you reviewed and gave me some pointers. I will only continue if I get at least 1 review .I am also writing this story with my sister. This is also my first fanfiction. So I hope you enjoyed reading it.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON OR HEROS OF OYMPUS SERIES,(I wish I did) I only own my ocs Louis, Zoe and Rose**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou sooooooooooo much for all the people who read,** **or add my story** **to their** **favourites. I would like to shout out to KabraPotterJackson, who****is amazing, you should really check out her fan fiction. Okay so I unfortunately do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus series, Rick Riordan does. Did you guys think my last chapter was too short?, Well hopefully this chapter is longer. ENJOY****.**

Annabeth's POV

I could have sworn someone was talking about me. It's probably nothing I assured myself. I didn't want my cover blown, but I turned around anyway. When I did, I found three people staring at me in awe.

Two were girls. One had almond coloured hair and soft brown eyes and the second had chocolate brown hair and deep green eyes. The boy looked like he was the girl with the almond coloured hair's brother. Maybe even twin. They hadn't broken eye contact so I decided to turn around. Grover told me to meet him at a school where three potential demi-gods were going to attend. Something about them being expelled from their last school. Grover failed to make friends with them, but he successfully found out their names and next school. **(Creeper much…) **

So here I am on a public bus, heading to a school to pick the demi-gods up to get them safely to camp.

Rose's POV

"Holy Hera" I said to Zoe

"She looks like what I imagine Annabeth to look like" added Zoe

"Hey I was gonna say that" I complained

"Well, great minds think alike" Zoe said. I smiled.

"I dare you to go and talk to her, or at least say hi" Louis smugly said.

"Dare accepted, but only if you come with Zoe" I added.

"Ok" Zoe said eagerly, as if she wanted me to ask her.

Zoe was the first to approach the girl that looked like Annabeth. I followed her trying to contain my excitement, what if she was Annabeth? It was kind of stupid to think that, but what can I say, I'm a day dreamer.

"Hello" I said sitting in the seat opposite Annabeth and next to Zoe.

"Hi." she said, eyeing us with apprehension. Her reaction was surprising, giving me the impression that she wasn't expecting anyone to talk to her.

"My name's Rose," I said, sticking my hand out, "What's your name?"

A strange look flashed across her face, which was quickly replaced by one without emotion.

When she didn't respond, I let my hand fall in embarrassment.

Annabeth's POV

I recognised that name it was one of the potential demi-gods Grover had mentioned, so I decided to answer her question truthfully.

"My name is Annabeth Chase."

Rose's face lit up uncertainly at the mention of my name.

"_The_ Annabeth?" Zoe asked sceptically.

"I only know one me."

"How are we supposed to believe you? No offense, but you being Annabeth is fairly impossible." Zoe said, narrowing her eyes at me.

I sighed. Ever since Chiron had published those books, I had learnt to expect that reaction.

I pulled out my dagger, making sure only they could see it.

"Oh my gods." Rose said obviously trying to contain her excitement. "You really are Annabeth, this is so cool!"

"So, is that boy over there Louis Parker?" I asked, gesturing to the boy who was trying to pretend he wasn't watching our every move.

"Yeah, that's my brother." The Zoe girl responded.

"Get your stuff. Zoe, go get Louis. We need to get off this bus as soon as possible so we don't attract any unwanted attention." I whispered to the two girls, who were obviously hanging off my every word.

Zoe jumped up, leaving me alone with Rose.

"So, Rose," I said, trying to keep up the conversation, "Your surnames Thompson right?"

"Yeah, it is," She replied.

"I assume you are aware of the Greek and Roman gods." I said.

"Let me guess, you're going to say that they're real, and that Olympus actually exists?" She said hopefully.

I simply smiled at her.

**Louis P.O.V**

"Okay, okay. I'm coming." I told my Zoe. I followed as she raced back to the blonde haired girl who was apparently 'Annabeth'. I didn't believe her.

Those girls and their stupid stories.

By the time we reached Rose and that other girl, we were almost at school.

"Hello Louis." I was greeted by this so called Annabeth.

"Prove you are who you say you are." I said. I didn't want my sister and her friend getting too embarrassed on the first day of school. This girl was probably just some bully or something.

"Okay." Annabeth replied cooly. She pulled out something that looked like a dagger. I still wasn't convinced. In fact I was sort of scared (although I'd never admit it.) She was holding a weapon after all.

"Now, to make sure you're demi-gods. Tell me what I'm holding." She said.

"A dagger." We all replied in unison.

"Now, be very careful, but I want each of you to touch it." She said. I looked at her like she was mad (Which she probably was since she was determined that she was a fictional character).

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"This dagger will pass through normal mortals, but demi-gods are able to touch it." She told us.

Strangely, the fact that she could in fact stab us with this dagger if we were demigods wasn't really comforting.

We all touched it one by one anyway. It didn't pass through any of us. I found myself hoping that we maybe were demigods. I had read the books (because my sister forced me to) and it would be pretty cool.

The bus stopped, so we all clambered out. We were at Woodridge High, our new school. I let out a sigh of relief. I hate school. Probably because I have ADHD (Zoe and Rose also have ADHD) and dyslexia. The girls are lucky they don't have dyslexia, it makes things quite hard.

"Well, I guess we won't be going to school today then." I said, perhaps a little too loudly.

We all turned around to be faced with our old science teacher (also the reason we were expelled from our last school) Mr Thorn.

"Hello children, you will be coming with me." He announced with an evil glint in his eye.

"Over my dead body," Annabeth yelled, causing us all to jump in surprise.

"Run." She told us.

With that we all bolted, following Annabeth.

I risked a glance back and saw Mr Thorn transforming into something that looked like a lion with wings.


End file.
